Talk:Custom Night (FNaF2)/@comment-24541167-20141115182106
Some more ideas I came up with :) We're only old -_-: All Old Anamatronics - 0 Other Anamatronics - 5 to 20 Mangle - 5 to 15 Prize: Any Old Anamatronic, not counting Mangle I rather have flufflies than plastics: All New Anamatronics, not including Mangle - 0 Old Anamatronics - 5 to 20 Mangle - 5 to 15 Prize - Any anamatronic from first game, not counting gold freddy (does not mean the Mangle too) WHAT?!?!?: ALL ANAMATRONICS, excluding The Puppet - 0 (ONLY THING TO DO IS TO KEEP AN EYE ON THE MUSIC BOX AND THE PUPPET :D) Prize: Peace-Maker Doll I love Balloons: BB - 20 Other Anamatronics - 5 to 15 Prize: BB Doll PUPPETS: (Btw, if you add the puppet to the custom settings, this is an idea if you do) The Puppet - 20 Other - 1 to 15 Prize: The Puppet figurine All Messed Up: Old Anamatronics - 20 Mangle - 5 to 10 Reward: Mangle The 20/20/20/20 of FNaF2: ALL ANAMATRONICS - 20 Reward: Any Anamatronic of Choice, not counting the Puppet It's Made of Gold: Golden Freddy - 20 Other - 5 to 20 Prize: Golden Freddy Cinematic unlocked in Main Menu I'm a Girl: Chica Anamatronics and Mangle - 10 to 20 Prize: Any of the Girl Anamatronics or Mangle The Bites of 1987/Gold Freddy's Kill Screen: Freddy - 1 Bonnie - 9 Chica - 8 Foxy - 7 Gold Freddy - 20 Prize: A Cinematic of the Bite of 87' day and a Golden Freddy Figurine with Laughing Sound I love chickens: Both Chicas - 15 to 20 Prize: Either a Old Chica or Toy Chica Figurine Sleep Time: All Anamatronics - 0 (If you can add The Puppet to custom night settings) The Puppet - 0 Prize: Sleeping Anamatronic (CAN BE ANY OF THEM, EVEN THE PUPPET) A Suggestion: - You should make it so you can customize the time of the custom night at the beginning from 12:00 to 2:30 - Add in the Puppet to the customization - Golden Freddy's customization to go up to 15 instead of 20, since he is rare during the first game - More rewards - More anamatronics - Two other games where you play as the anamatronics, one game for the first one, and one for the second. Features Mike and Jeremy's appearance. - Multiplayer version of the game where one player is the security guard, and the others are the anamatronics - Second multiplayer version where players help each other as a security together - Third multiplayer version, similar to second, but with jobs, one being the door and lights manager, one being the camera manager, one that can shut down a anamatronic for a limited time, and the rest being the anamatronics - Fourth multiplayer version, where as you cycle through the game, and each turn you get either one of the anamatronics or the security guard(s). - Each multiplayer version for each game, one for FNaF, and another for FNaF2. - A Third Game, featuring it in the 2000s instead of 1900s, somewhere around 2000 to 2006. - Fourth Game, it being in the future, whereas the anamatronics look more creepier, have a more advanced look at the insides of them (such as changing around the anamatronics without their costume on), better security systems, no energy, doors, and lights, only a flashlight with no batteries (makes it harder, duh). - Fifth game, featuring the day time game. (Make it for the first or second game) - A Boy Version of Chica next game probably, call him Ducky instead of Chica, he'll be a duck instead of a chicken.